gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Arbre
}} Eindide Celyn Dronte |Orientation = Pansexual |Status = Alive |Main = }} Arbrenan Pote (Awrb-ree) is the quiet and sleepy proprietor and sole employee of Pote's Creature Care and Clinic, as well as the pet-dad to three surprisingly tame ruffed grouse.Gen Arcadia - Abrenan Pote Appearance To be added. Personality Quiet and amiable, although he is courteous and friendly with everyone he meets he tends to keep to himself, not wanting to bother anyone with the trivial worry that passes through his head, if he did he would probably be talking all day. So while to get along with he can be a bit more difficult to truly get to know, his guarded anxious nature making it difficult for him to speak his mind, he is much more willing to tell people what they want to hear rather than the truth, even if that means the occasional little white lie. He actually finds it much easier to talk to animals, he can be quite chatty with his grouse and patients. He doesn't have a 'pet voice' or ask rhetorical questions about their 'cute lil' paws' or whatnot, instead, he talks to them quite a lot like how he talks to people even holding lengthy one-sided conversations with these animals, although he tries not to do that in front of other people. But despite his best efforts to be accommodating, some can find his unhurried and cautious nature tedious even a bit frustrating, he would rather plan than act and is not the best at thinking on his feet in a fight. Abilities ◈ Plant communication/manipulation He can communicate with plants and request that they allow him to control them, he can manipulate a plant to grow, move its limbs, roots, and leaves, and flower out of season. Manipulating an unwilling plant can be much more difficult if not outright impossible. He can also simply talk to plants, but they’re plants so they don’t know much. ◈ Tree shape-shifting He can turn into an approximately 6.5 meter tall quaking aspen tree, which isn’t good for much but can be useful when hiding in places where trees would go, it’s also rather relaxing in his opinion. ◈ Tree-length lifespan If he exercises and eats right he can expect to be kicking for about 150 years. And dryads like most fey folk have a belated aging process and will not start to show signs of wrinkles and the various aches and pains of age until they're pushing a century. ◈ Vulnerability to copper It is a misconception that copper nails can kill trees, but fey folk often have adverse reactions to many types of metal and dryads can be harmed by copper piercing their bodies. Copper driven through the limbs can impede their magic, while copper driven through the torso or head can kill them outright. ◈ Medical training He has spent several years working on keeping things healthy and not dying so although he is primarily experienced with animals a broken bone is a broken bone, and that horse tranquilizer will almost definitely not kill you as long as he gets the dosage right. Strengths & Weaknesses ✔ Good with animals ✔ Patient ✔ Good listener �� Gets lost so easily �� Unhurried �� Pushover �� Sleepy always sleepy Likes & Dislikes Extra ★ MBTI: isfj ★ Handedness: left ★Dietary restrictions: vegan ★ Allergies: none ★ Favorite color: sap green ★ Favorite food: mushroom tart ★ Favorite beverage: spiced citrus tea ★ Favorite animal: you want me to pick only one? References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Tastania